New Lover
by Callout
Summary: After being stood up from the umpteenth time, Aerith finds love in the schools new student, Zack. LEMON. As requested. Reviews appreciated


**New Love**

School ended on time as usual; letting out a massive swarm of students to the streets. The sun reddened the sky, just to point out that the day was drawing to a close. Aerith stood against the wall by the school's gate, she wore a blue, pencil skirt with a colored, white sailor shirt. Her hair was styled in a ponytail fashioned with curls and bangs framing her face. Her green eyes stared lazily at the new student crowded by a group female students.

The girls smiled as he talked, one of them even went as far as to touch his arm playfully. He didn't appear to mind, however. She sighed deeply.

"Hey Aerith." The young school girl turned to her greeter. "Oh, Cloud hello." The male took her warm hand that was hidden behind her back. "Ready to go?" He asked her with a blank stare, yet she nodded, "Let's go."

With hands locked together they walked further and further away from school grounds. On the corner of her eye however she continued to stare at the new student. He was still bombarded with girls, all still laughing.

Aerith sighs again.

"What is it?" Cloud asks. They both make a right turn, the new student was out of Aerith's sight.

She smiles, "Ah, nothing."

Cloud said not a word.

For the past month, Aerith has been secretly talking with the new student. It was one Monday morning where he got the confidence on asking her out.

"_Hey, how 'bout one date?"_

She rejected him of course, but kindly. As a result, he never ceased to win her over. The day after that, she found his phone number inside her shoe from when she stored them at the school's shoe locker.

Was it stupid that she called him? Was it wrong of her to make conversation with him; that lasted hours upon hours? Aerith has her reasons . . .

Every weekday, after school, Cloud would walk Aerith home. She would always protest but it was evident that at the time, Cloud wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. So, from the day it started until now, Cloud walked with her down the three blocks to her home.

It almost always took them at least an hour to get to her house. But when they finally arrive, both youngsters kiss goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"See you," she smiled.

Cloud combed his spiked up, golden locks with his fingers as he sighed.

"Something on your mind?" she asked sweetly.

Cloud gazed upon her with his blue, dark eyes.

"Ah, it's just." He thought for a moment. "About our date this weekend…"

Aerith's eyes quickly looked down upon the gravel; her face deep with disappointment.

"Busy?"

Cloud exhaled. "Yeah."

She smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile for sure. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry Aerith."

She smiled once more, "Maybe next, _next¸_time…"

Cloud stood back, "Sorry Aerith," he repeated. "Next time I promise."

"Where you off to?"

"Delivery trip, with my mom –!" All of a sudden, Cloud's phone rang. He answered on the second ring with a low 'hello'. Seconds later he hung up looking more apologetic than before.

"Sorry, Aerith, but, I have to go now."

Aerith began to sway her book case side to side, "Alright."

"I'm leaving on Wednesday. So I'll see you on Tuesday, okay?"

She nods and waves as she watches her current love interest walk farther away from her.

"Next time, for sure," he said. "I promise."

Before he could turn at a corner, Aerith quickly unlocked the front gate to her house. She walked the stone steps casually as if nothing ever happened. And that's just it. Nothing happened or ever will.

When she got indoors only the sound of silence could be heard from all around her. Quickly, however, she climbed up her stairs and entered her room. Upon arriving there she couldn't help but to whimper. Tossing her book case on her mattress Aerith then sat down by her small desk. Her back hunched over like Quasimodo, she laid herself over the surface to cry.

It wasn't long before her eyes became sore from all the crying. In fact this ordeal occurred more than once.

**ZXA**

Her phone began to ring, startling her from her seat. She walked over to her book case to pull out her cell. . . The caller ID was very familiar to her. She took a deep breath, then answered.

"Hello—"

"Hello~," his voice was cheerful.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked. Aerith could faintly hear the voices of other people, maybe even a crowd. _Could he still be at school?_

"I," she stammered. "I couldn't wait that long. Besides, I'm seeing someone else!"

He laughed.

Making her heart beat faster than usual.

"I see. . . You guys fought again, did you? "

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

He hummed at first, "I can tell by your voice."

"We didn't fight!" she yelled.

"Ok, ok," he laughed. "I was only kidding."

Seconds later.

"Zack, please don't call me again. Ever. I want to be faithful to Cloud and . . . that's something I can't do if we keep talking."

She wants to try, Aerith, she wants to save the relationship between Cloud and her. "What's the point of being faithful to someone who doesn't even show any interest in you?"

She tapped 'END' on her phone.

_He's so stupid. Stupid!_

"Aerith!" She heard her mother's call, forcing her to leave her room to greet her loving mother.

**ZXA**

Aerith hadn't entered her room since her mother called her. When she did however she first walked towards her bookcase. It was getting late, so homework was her priority until she heard her phone ring.

She sighed, letting it go to voice mail. When it did stop she went to pick it up. Stunned, she realized that someone was trying to get a hold of her 30 times.

_Zack_

She said his name out loud. He's so hyperactive and always optimistic. . .

Aerith, having finally realized her thoughts, she silenced her phone before throwing it to her bed; then, she could be at peace.

**ZXA**

The following day Aerith returned to school. She walked down the hallway on her own until she saw golden locks of spiked up hair in the distance. She quickly called to him with a smile. He only waved at her and carried on his way on the opposite direction. This surprised Aerith, "Cloud?" His walking sped up the other direction. "Why didn't he?" Where is he going?"

She began to jog towards his way. As the distance closed between them, she noticed that the blonde walked faster. Aerith stopped dead on her tracks.

"Are you avoiding me?" She questioned him, not minding the stares brought by the other student around them.

That's when he turned to her with a sadden look on his face.

For some reason, her heart ached, "Cloud? What wrong?" She walked towards him with arms wide open. She instinctively wanted to console whatever was bothering him, but he only stepped away.

"Don't," his eyes grew cold. "Sorry," he turned around, practically running away from her. Small sounds of girls giggling could be heard behind her.

That was the last time she ever saw him. Through the whole day she didn't see one single sight of him. But she did _hear _about him.

Apparently, he was moving away. And she would never see him again. Nibelheim was far and Aerith couldn't afford a plane ticket there. Tears began to welt from under her eyes in one of her classes. Biting her lip seemed to be enough to keep in the tears.

But all hell broke loose when she was changing her wardrobe for gym class. Some girls decided to talk about him around her.

"So do you know why he's moving?" asked one as she removed her blue skirt.

"No," said the other.

When they were both done, they made their leave towards the only exit of the locker room. But even though they were far off Aerith could still hear their mocking exchange. "I think it was that girl he was with, what was her name?"

"I don't know, I think she scared him off. . ." Aerith's lips trembled. She propped herself up to her feet, escorting herself out of the locker room. When standing in the middle of the hallway she felt the hot tears stream down her face.

"Hey, are you crying?" asked an unknown student. Then, three other students began to crowd her catching her off guard. Aerith panicked, she quickly ran away from the scene, dodging unwanted questions.

"Are you okay?" asked another. She turned left, and into another hallway. On her rights side she noticed that the storage room door was open. Letting herself in, she closed the door behind her, removing any source of light that was in the room. Some was still evident since the room had a small window to the outside world.

She was surrounded by gym equipment, ball racks, balance beams, and in the corner, a stack of large mats the students use in order to land safely from extreme heights. Aerith walked towards the makeshift-like bed and laid there in fetal position. She hitched her breathing as she cried. The tears soaked her face and the mat itself.

_I don't understand…._

The door to the room slowly opened, she gasped. She heard the person gasp as well, a male student?

"Who's in here?"

_That voice!_

"Zack?"

". . . Aerith?"

She sighed.

"It is you isn't it?" The male quickly found the only light switch in the room and switched it on for the light bulb hanging in the room to provide them with light.

Her eyes gazed at the tall figure looking down at her. Zack was wearing loose gym attire. Her eyes caught the image of him scratching the back of his head, which was covered in his signature combed back, spiked her. He managed it with one lock hanging over his face. Somehow, it made him look mature and manlier even if the style was rather unique.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, nothing." She crawled off the mat.

"What are _you _doing here?"

He pulled out a carton of cigarettes, "Want one?"

"Ugh," she made a disgusting look. "I'm leaving" she wanted to walk pass him but he quickly took her by the arm.

"Wait," he said while pulling her over to him. Both his hands cupped her cheeks, making her feel rather flushed. "Where you crying?"

She pulled his hands away from her, "It's none of your concern."

"Was it Cloud?"

She starred down the floor. "He's moving, I guess you didn't take that lightly, huh?"

With her right back hand she wiped away her wet face.

"Mind your own business."

"I can't when I see someone I love crying."

A scowl formed on her face, "You don't love me."

He smiled. "Are you sure?"

She seemed stunned.

"What do you want?"

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

She turned away, "Because . . . I didn't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because. . . I had a boyfriend and . . ." She covered her face from him, crying all over again.

"Hey," he pulled her hands away from her face. With his thumbs he began to remove her strayed tears. "Don't cry anymore." He stared at her shocked face, but he, no one, could deny she was beautiful. Her delicate face, warm in his hands, her brown bangs cascade down to his wrists.

"What are you—!"

He quickly pulled her in for a hug. Her body strapped tightly around him by his arms.

"What, what are you doing?!" she panicked trying to pull away.

"It sucks that he hurt you. I knew that he would though."

She gazed up to him.

"What?"

"He's been talking about it for a month now. Telling his friends that he was going to move." He looked down to her, his blue eyes captivated. They're like the sky!

"When I still saw you with him I knew that he didn't split the word yet. That's why, I tried talking to you, to umm." He trailed off. He began to scratch the back of his head again. With a star studded smile he said, "Honestly, I actually thought that when you were done with him, that you could give _me _a try."

Her eyes widened, not saying a word.

"Uh," he watched as her green eyes didn't make a single move.

"Uh, are, are, you okay?"

She looked away.

"Okay. . ."

"Huh?" his voice riddled with bewilderment. "What?"

She didn't look at him.

Silence filled the room making it kind of awkward. "Are you serious?"

Aerith turned away. "Hmm," he thought to himself. "W-well, can I kiss you?"

She stood back. "What? No way!"

"Huh?" He was confused, so confused in fact he almost made her laugh due to his facial features. She walked away from him and to the window. She looked through the glass, watching the moving clouds and blue, blue sky. She breathed deeply in and out as she saw the floating cloud drift away from her sight.

"But, but, how are we in a relationship if we don't kiss?"

She swung her body towards him, leaping towards his torso when she caught his lips with hers. This caught him off guard as her stepped back ward with his heels. The cigarette box he had made its way to the floor.

"Hey!" he said right after Aerith let go of his lips, creating a popping sound.

"I thought that," she said. "That you should never break my heart, okay?"

"I- I don't intend to, but—"

"And, and if I want to go out, then you'll take me out. No excuses!"

He picked her off her feet with his arms supporting her butt.

"And you shouldn't say mean things to me, ever!"

"Okay Aerith, but, there's this one thing."

"What?"

She gasped when he threw her down on the mat adjacent to them. "What are—!"

He hovered his body over hers, gently sitting himself down on her legs. With both his hands he pinned her wrists down.

"I'd want something in return. And guess what? Its something physical."

"Wh-what? Th-this is a joke, right?" She felt herself tremble, but she shouldn't be. Why is he doing this?"

He bent over to kiss her jaw line. "I hope this isn't too troublesome to you."

"It is. Get off me!" she whinned.

"Come on Aerith. I thought you wanted to be loved?" He said with a surprisingly soft smile.

An awkward silence fell between them, while Aerith stared doe eyed at him. "Uh…," said he.

"Listen, I . . . never really thought of it . . . that way."

"Heh," he soon removed himself from her; sitting casually next her. "I was joking after all."

Aerith took in a deep breath without having Zack noticing. "If this is your form of loving someone, then," her own hands pulled at her white shirt that was tucked underneath her blue shorts. She pulled it over her head, revealing her pink, flower printed bra. Zack's face grew intensely red; the shade creped over his nose, over his cheeks, and to his ears.

"Ah," he breathed. "You don't have to," he stopped talking when she sat up to clip her bra off.

"I thought, you'd want this, no?" She pushed her shoulders inward, forcing her breasts to form abundantly. They look so plumped and pink.

"Aerith! You're a sweet girl," he took her shirt and used it to cover her swelled up breasts. "So I don't want to force you into it." Once again he stopped talking when he saw the tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey. . . What?"

She wheezed, "I just, wanted to be . . ."

**ZXA**

Cloud couldn't gather enough strength to tell her the truth. He just didn't want to disappoint her once again.

He sighed heavily while waiting at one side of a fence. He was at gym class looking for the girl. Of course they weren't in the same class together per say, he just watched her through the chain linked fence play tennis or volley ball or whatever. But she didn't seem anywhere to be found.

"Cloud! You're needed in this team now!" Yelled his coach through the number of athletes.

"What?" he mouthed.

"Zack's not here today so you'll have to fill in for him."

Cloud nodded.

"That's funny, I thought I saw him at school today." Said a student, but no one paid any mind to him.

Cloud carried out the rest of his last day of school wondering where Aerith could've been.

**ZXA**

She herself removed her top, next thing she knew, she was completely naked on the safety mats of the gym. She laid flat on her stomach with her arms over her head, her ankles where crossed together. Over her was Zack, with only his pair of boxer shorts, he told her that it'd be great if he could grind her naked ass with his clothed genitals.

So far she felt woozy, her heart thumped faster than she ever thought possible.

She gasped as she felt him push in deep into her plush skin.

"You have a cute butt," he told her carelessly.

"Don't," she breathed. "Don't say it like that." She mewed when she felt him graze over her harder and faster. Repeated grinds later, Aerith couldn't help herself to push her ass higher, letting Zack actually dry hump her viciously.

"Ah, Aerith." His hands, that where holding both her hips, foraged downward and onto her breasts. His fingers tweaked the soft flesh, causing Aerith to rise up in all fours.

"Z-Zack!" She yelled as his humping grew more intense, the little cloth he had on couldn't protect him from the wet sensation he felt when she came for the first time.

He sighed, curving his back towards her. "Don't yell too much," he whispered to her. "We both don't want to get caught."

She laid her body on her side facing the small window. She then was pushed on her back thanks to Zack. With both his hands he opened her milky white legs, revealing a patch of brown hair; he licked his lips.

Aerith quickly covered it with her hands. "It- it's not clean." He pulled the barrier aside, ''It doesn't have to be."

With his hands, they went behind her knees, thus pushing her legs backward, forcing her into a ball. The action created satisfying results, revealing her vagina even more. Smooth skin, akin with her pre-cum juices.

He bent down to blow on it with a cool breeze of air. Mili-seconds after she gasped from that sensation, Zack quickly dug deep into the milky snack. Aerith wanted to scream, but her instincts told her to cover mouth before doing so.

She moaned softly, her head arching backward. Eyes shut, his touch intensified. She could feel his lips, pinch and suck her right vulva, then her left. Her breathing hitch when his tongue flicked her clitoris.

"You're doing great," he said with a low voice.

"Hm-mmh." Was her respond.

"I, I think I'm cumming again, Zack," she said almost panicked.

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

She buckled her knees together after releasing her excitement with gracious amounts. The sounds of slurps can be heard from under her, she couldn't help it:

"It feels wonderful," she wiped off the sweat from her brow as she looked down to find that Zack was laying down her legs.

His lips traced her soft skin that was her thighs then he suckled on the pudgy surface around her bellybutton. With his tongue, he dug deep into her bellybutton. She squealed when he forcefully cupped her breasts.

"Hey," he gained her attention. "I want to . . . you know."

She squeezed her legs tightly.

"I'll be gentle." His blue eyes somehow shimmered.

She looked at him for a second, then turned away as he crawled a bit closer. He gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "After this I'll take you anywhere you want. We can do anything you want. I just want to be with you that's all."

Zack motioned her to stand on all fours with his gentle grasp. He removed his underwear, letting his genitalia free. The pressure of his head was soon felt between her wet, hot lips.

"Please, be gentle." She whispered.

"You know it," he said as he held her lips firmly.

He tried pushing in a couple centimeters first, receiving a loud gasp in return. He hushed her, only to push in more of his girth.

"Ah! You're too big!" she whispered viciously.

"Heh, you'll get used to it."

It burned her.

"It. . .hurts way too much."

"It'll feel good soon enough."

He pulled out gently then back in, he repeated this process until he felt that her walls loosen up a bit. "You're good?" he asked.

"I think so," she looked behind and up at him. Through the whole process, Aerith sunk her upper half on to the mat, causing her ass to rise up. Little to her knowledge about sex, this position made him acceptable to deeper thrusts.

She covered her mouth with her left hand, while her right gripped the plastic mattress tightly. The sounds of wet friction were orchestrated with the company of Zack's low grunts. As his pace quickened she too began to feel something.

"Ah!" After minutes of smooth pace thrusting, Aerith finally felt not herself.

"Zack, I . . . I can feel it," she said with the sweetness of her voice.

"Yeah me, too."

The room was filled with both the sounds of sex and the moans of newly lovers.

He felt himself coming close, he was building up.

"Aerith, I'm going to."

She turned to him. "No. Don't come inside me please!"

He was about to. Then, just in the nick of time he pulled himself out of her only to shoot his seed on her back and messy braid.

What they both experienced after was like a dream. Satisfied they drifted off to sleep. Zack had his arm around her tiny waist, while she faced him with her face burrowed in his naked chest. They felt like an aura waft around them.

They were both awaken however when they heard the sounds of the school bell.

Panicked Aerith stood up from the mats too quickly causing a numbing pain raise from in her belly.

"Don't overdo it, alright?" Zack said as he picked up his boxers off the floor.

Aerith nodded.

"Hey Aerith?"

Her green eyes crossed his blue ones. "How about we go out to eat later? After you feel okay?"

She tucked her white shirt in her blue short shorts. "Hmm."

She felt a pair of heavy hands fall on her shoulders. "Thank you"

She turned to him, "For what?"

"For not rejecting me . . . uh, again." A sly smile grew on his face. "According to the sex we just had, I think that this is the start of a lovely relationship."

She shoved him off a few feet away from her. "Oh you!" she said smiling causing him to laugh out loud.

"Hey anyone in there!"

They both stood still.

"Crap it's a coach."

"We'll be right out!" Aerith stammered.

"Quick. Gets some gym equipment, we'll just have to lie our way out of here."

**ZXA**

That after noon, Aerith didn't walk home alone. All eyes from school starred at them with aww and shock as the raven haired boy walked feverishly close to her.

"Call me when you want to go, alright?"

Aerith nodded as she kissed him goodbye.

His face appeared to be stunned however.

"What is it?"

He smiles, "Naw, I just have to get used to it."

"Goodbye Aerith."

"Goodbye Zack. . . See you soon?"

He waved at her. "You bet."

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for suggesting this to be made you know who you are.**

**This was actually my first fan request, but flippin' yay I got one.**

**If you like Zack and Aerith stuff check out my other stories of them at my profile.**


End file.
